


Bad Day

by amathela



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Incest, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-06
Updated: 2007-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

It's been a bad day.

Peter can't see the blood on his shirt, but he can _feel_ it, seeping through the fabric, sticking to his skin. Most of it isn't his, and if you looked, you wouldn't be able to see the scar.

If he'd been asked, he would have said that nothing that happened afterwards could have surprised him.

He would have been wrong.

He hadn't, for example, been expecting to find Claire in his apartment. He almost doesn't recognise her at first, when he sees her dark hair, nothing at all like the blonde curls he's used to. She isn't facing him, anyway.

Niki is, and it's difficult to mistake the look he sees on her face. Her eyes are half closed, her mouth open, and she lets out a low moan Peter's only ever heard up close.

Her eyes snap open when he closes the door, and Claire turns around, still kneeling on the floor. After a moment, she stands and runs to him, throwing her arms around him in greeting.

"Peter!" she says, her voice thick with sadness and relief and joy, and he smiles despite himself. Behind her, he can see Niki sit up on the bed, propping herself up with one arm, and he can't quite read the smile she gives him in return.

When Claire pulls back, she's covered in blood, too, and Peter grimaces.

"Sorry," he says.

She brushes off his concern; he supposes she's used to it by now. When Niki makes a low mewling sound, Claire turns around, and Peter can see her blush.

"Coming to bed?" Niki asks, and Peter isn't sure which one of them she's talking to. Both of them, he thinks. He expects Claire to hesitate, but she surprises him, walking back to Niki slowly but without hesitation.

She leads him by the hand as she does so.

He supposes he must have been staring, because the next thing he knows, he's being hit by a pillow. He pushes it away, and sees Niki smiling behind it.

"In or out?" she asks, and hits him again.

It's been a bad day.

But it's about to get a whole lot better.


End file.
